Pasará
by D. Vie
Summary: —No confundas los juegos con la realidad, Tom—, dijo ella tratando de calmar la indignación que el pequeño le demostraba a Harry. —¡Pero no puedo aceptarlo, ¿cómo puedes estar emparejada con este... con él!—exclamó furioso, señalandole con su dedo, sin apartar su mirada. Harry sonrió, y de forma divertida se expresó: —El pequeño Tom parece celoso.
1. Prefacio

**Titulo:** **—Pasará—**

 **Autor:** D. Vie

 **Clasificación:** NC-17

 **Personaje o pareja:** Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Tom Riddle Jr.

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter [79-Jr.]

 **Género:**

 **Advertencias:** ¿Viajes en el tiempo... ¡Enserio!? Aunque muy gastada la idea espero que den una oportunidad a este intento de ¿vanidad? (Definitivamente tengo un mal carácter de las palabras en mi mente). Leerla corre bajo su propio riesgo, al menor síntoma de malestar suspenda la lectura y siga las instrucciones indicadas tras la portada... espere, no es un libro, pero igual si se siente a morir mis más sinceras condolencias.

 **Disclaimer:** Mis ojos no mienten, en la portada queda claro que el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a **J.K. R.** (Por que le gusta abreviar su nombre de una vez el apellido), yo solo hago uso in-edito de sus personajes y sin fines de lucro para el desarrollo de este fan-fiction. Dudas o sugerencias, en la cajita de comentarios.

 **Resumen:** —No confundas los juegos con la realidad, Tom—, dijo ella tratando de calmar la indignación que el pequeño le demostraba a Harry. —¡Pero no puedo aceptarlo, ¿cómo puedes estar emparejada con este... con él!?—exclamó furioso, señalándolo con su dedo, sin apartar su mirada. Harry sonrió, y deforma divertida se expresó: —El pequeño Tom parece celoso.

* * *

 _"Tell me you want me"_

* * *

 **Prefacio**

La noche caía nuevamente sobre el Orfanato de Wool, un edificio cuadrado y gris, el cual era rodeado por una verja alta. Los cimientos -aunque bien construidos- parecían poco menos que agradables. Más los niños del lugar se veían contentos y bien cuidados. Inocentes sonrisas sobre sus labios, sin lograr dar a conocer a nadie lo que en el lugar pasaba.

Para Tom -sin embargo-, la "residencia" era un símbolo de opresión, ignorancia y abandono. A sus nueve años dudaba que alguien pudiera ser capaz de adoptarlo. No había quien se sintiera -quizá- a gusto con su magnifica presencia. Se mostraba lo suficientemente inteligente ante algún adulto que le intentara cuestionar, y lanzaba significativas respuestas a todo aquel que le osara molestar, razón de sobra para ser ignorado por los mayores.

Aunque bien, ese don no parecía surtir mucho efecto sobre la Sra. Cole, podía atribuirse algunas de sus miradas llenas de dudas y algo de temor, infundadas por el mismísimo Tom, incluso podría aceptar las acusaciones de haber sido la mente maestra tras la desaparición de "Mikah" el gato siamés de Amy Benson, pero no por ello pasarlas por alto.

—¡Pagaras por esto Sorvolo!—, gritó entre lagrimas Amy Benson mientras se echaba a correr.

—Aún no entiendo que tratas de insinuar con eso—dijo el por lo bajo, consiente que tras de él la Sra. Cole le miraba con reproche.

—Jovencito, más vale tener una buena explicación para todo este enredo—habló con fuerza la Sra. Cole mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de Tom, quien si miramientos la apartó con rapidez.

—¡No me toques!—advirtió entre dientes—, no crea que tiene algún poder sobre mí.

La Sra. Cole le miró marchar a paso lento. Y pidió a Dios por paciencia y control, la necesitaría para presentarle a Tom a una pareja difícil de definir.

* * *

 **H** ermione miró como la noche se apoderaba de una de las calles más transitadas del lugar, la ventana empañada por el crudo invierno que se estaba por pasar.

En el cuarto podía escucharse cómo fondo los pasos apresurados de alguien que podría pecar de impaciente. Ella solo resopló con una sonrisa en sus labios, las manos cruzadas bajo su pecho en busca de un calor que sabía no podía abrigarla.

—Harry—le llamó girándose sobre sí, él no se detuvo en sus movimientos. Parecía la mar de apurado en re acomodar la cama sobre la que descansarían. Almohadas y edredones rellenos de plumas de ganso fueron echadas aún lado sobre el piso.

Ella prefirió no insistir en llamarlo, y dirigiéndose al baúl donde estarían todas sus pertenencias lanzó un leve conjuro, la cerradura de esta cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo de madera, y el sonido del click-clack-trown le hizo saber que podía acceder al equipaje. Harry se le acercó por la espalda, admirando momentáneamente el trasfondo del baúl.

—Eso es infinito—aseguró Harry logrando una sonrisa en su amiga. Si necesidad de preguntar estiró su mano al interior logrando alcanzar un par de almohadas. Hermione se encargó de los edredones.

—Harry—llamó ella de nueva cuenta mientras arreglaba la cama con las sabanas, él suspiró en respuesta—, sabes qué en algún momento tenemos que hablar de esto—, ella le miró asentir— ¿Qué haremos? Solo se que no deberíamos hacer esto. Qué tal vez deberíamos terminar con todo desde antes que iniciara...

—No podemos hacer eso Hermione—la interrumpió soltando las almohadas sobre el lecho, se sentó sobre este y escondió su rostro entre sus manos—. Todos merecemos una segunda oportunidad, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe—y entonces la miró, sus ojos verdes demostrando la determinación con la cual la había convencido de acompañarlo en esa nueva "aventura". —¿Estás conmigo en esto, Hermione?

Ella le sonrío, le tomó por las manos mientras se acomodaba a su lado y le hizo tirarse sobre el lecho, Harry no apartó su mirada de ella—, siempre Harry.

Él sonrió, y juntando su frente con la de ella susurró: —¿Aunque todo arda en el camino?

—Aunque el mundo entero arda en el camino.— le respondió.

Y lentamente, como si de una pelea contra el sueño se tratase, ambos cayeron rendidos ante el cansancio.

 **E** n algún momento de la noche habían terminado por cubrirse con los edredones que habían sacado del baúl, y así amanecieron: enredados y sin ánimos de pisar el frió suelo.

Harry cubría con una almohada su rostro, molesto por que los rayos del sol comenzaran por colarse entre los doseles de la cama. Bien podría ser de tarde y él aún prefería que anocheciera antes de levantarse. El problema era su traicionera vejiga, ese bendito órgano de su cuerpo que le recordaba la necesidad creciente de desalojar todo liquido en el váter. Abrió sus ojos, y haciendo aun lado la enorme almohada se restregó con las manos su mirada. Bien podría ir comenzando por bajar de la cama, la vejiga le demandaba, pero ¡vaya! Que caos de enredo de sabanas y edredones, ¿Donde estaba la pierna de Hermione? ¡¿Donde estaban las piernas de él?!

Se sentó intentando sentir sus pierna, y quizá de paso hayar a Hermione, si es qué seguía en la cama. El movimiento de los edredones le hizo mirar hacia el montículo sobre sus piernas, acomodada en forma horizontal se hallaba -quizá- ella. Un enredo de algo, entre cosas. La miró intentar descubrirse. Hasta la escuchó llamarlo por su nombre.

Resignándose a desplazarla de sus piernas entumidas, se arrastro a como pudo, hasta caer sin chiste ni gracias sobre la fría madera que figuraba ser el suelo.

—¡Merlín!—exclamó calado hasta los huesos—, y levantándose con dolor se dirigió con toda la prisa que pudo hacia el baño.

Antes de encerrarse logró escuchar el ruido sordo que hizo Hermione al caer redonda al suelo.

* * *

 **O** bservó -con cierta molestia- cómo la nieve comenzaba por caer lentamente sobre la cancha del edificio. La Sra. Cole seguro lo obligaría a usar esos terribles suéter que ella misma reciclaba de los desconocidos. Odiaba eso. La desafortunada de vivir como un cualquiera, rodeado de tontos incapaces de comprender la grandeza que representaba.

El destino jugaba con regularidad en su contra. Todos los días figuraban un desastre total en su agenda mental. No podía mencionar nada destacable, más que los niños heridos y golpeados que salían del sótano del orfanato.

No podía comprobar si incluso la vida estaba en su contra, pero si podía asegurar que al menos su ingenio e inteligencia destacable podía proporcionarle satisfacciones agradables en su futuro.

Su nombre figuraría en el mundo entero, con un significado atrayente, obscuro. Agradable. Tom Sorvolo Riddle, un ser dominante.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas D. Vie:**

Si bien, traigo un nuevo proyecto que no planeo actualizar con una constancia destacable, si planeo llevarla a un final concreto. Por lo que me gustaría tener una oportunidad con este fiction, saber sus opiniones y probables dudas que se responderán solas con el siguiente capitulo. Debo admitir que me emociona la idea principal de la historia, y me emocionaría aún más recibir vuestro apoyo. Ya saben, la alegría de una se reduce a las sonrisas que pueda causar con mi escrito. Sin mas que agregar, les doy las gracias por haber llegado hasta esta parte del fic. ¡Atrévete a dejar un comentario! (Risas).


	2. I: Caída

**Advertencias:** Viajes en el tiempo... Acompañado del mentado "¿...y sí?" ya saben, lo normal. AU, muy lejos de mantener el canon, sinceramente no me gustaron todas las parejas y los muertos que dejaron un mal sabor al final de libro. Es algo loco que Harry Potter se casara con Ginny solo por que se parece a su mamá ¿¡enserio!?. Leerla corre bajo su propio riesgo, al menor síntoma de malestar suspenda la lectura y siga las instrucciones indicadas tras la portada... espere, no es un libro, pero igual si se siente a morir mis más sinceras condolencias.

 **Disclaimer:** Mis ojos no mienten, en la portada queda claro que el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a **J.K. Rowling,** yo solo hago uso in-edito de sus personajes y sin fines de lucro para el desarrollo de este fan-fiction. Dudas o sugerencias, en la cajita de comentarios.

* * *

 _"I want you..."_

* * *

 **I:** **CAÍDA**

Harry salió rápido del baño, miró de reojo a Hermione quien se acomodaba todo con un movimiento veloz de su varita.

No se detuvieron a hablar, no se interrumpieron a ellos mismos mientras fuera resonaban los estruendos y las explosiones, aún con el temblor del lugar en el que se hospedaron aquella noche, aun con los gritos y el nombre de las maldiciones lanzadas. Aun con eso ambos se tomaron de las manos y se desaparecieron al sostener a la vez un cepillo dental.

Fuera de allí, las calles eran un total caos. Las casas eran consumidas por el fuego, y los magos que habían tenido una relajante vida -hasta ese momento- se hallaban sobre el suelo, o bien muertas o bien rogando clemencia. Los niños no paraban los gritos, las lagrimas no causaban consuelo.

Los mortifagos habían atacado de nuevo. Mermando parte de la población mágica que se oponía al señor obscuro.

Había -para ciertos mortios- una satisfacción latente en observar el sufrimiento ajeno. Causar tal sufrimiento era un plus, todo fuera en nombre del señor tenebroso. El típico lema de un loco degenerado con notables traumas en su pasado, traumas que tal vez formaban parte de su presente.

..

Aparecieron en un bosque cercano de la zona, Hermione había trazado una ruta de escape difícil de seguir, el cual consistía en permanecer lo menos posible en un mismo sitio, el traslador les ofrecía la seguridad de la que una aparición no se podría esperar.

Harry miró como Hermione observaba al suelo, la nieve cubriendo todo.

—¡Por Merlín!—exclamó ella por lo bajo, tratando de encontrar lo que buscaba con la mirada. No tardó en hallarlo y tomar la mano de Harry para acercarlo al objeto.

Esta vez sabía por la bruja que se trasladaban a la península de Ceredigion, lugar que al parecer -palabras de Hermione- llegaba ser silvestre e impresionante.

Solo Merlín sabía lo que ellos harían una vez allí. La cuestión era ¿Lo lograrían? ¿Podrían revertir el transcurso de la guerra y enmendar los errores? ¿Habría oportunidad de traer a los más importante de vuelta?

Harry sabía que como a él, el corazón de Hermione daba tumbos contra su pecho. Su sangre corría caliente por sus venas y sus entrañas eran un revoltijo monumental.

Los nervios de ambos eran evidentes, mientras el sudor en las frentes escocia las heridas obtenidas en su huida. El pasto verde sobre sus pies, y sobre este las Runas inscritas con sal rodeadas por pequeños círculos, que a su vez respetaban un patrón con la rosa de los vientos al centro. Cada punto cardinal remarcado en un latín perfecto.

Se soltaron las manos, sabiendo que todo eso era más que inevitable. El transcurso de la historia mágica estaba destinada a dar un giro argumental que no estaba enteramente definido.

—¡Harry!—llamó la joven mientras desmantelaba parte del baúl, sacando en el trayecto algo parecido a un matraz aforado el cual descorchó sin pena ni gloria, el liquido en su interior de un color parecido al zafiro.

Harry se había acercado a ella sin vacilar. Entre sus manos lo que parecían ser tubos de ensayos, cada uno con un liquido de color diferente, asi como en aroma, consistencia y densidad. No tardó en verter la solución del primer envasado, siguiendo un patrón que le parecía desesperante, acató cada indicación de Hermione. ¡Sabía que al más mínimo error todo se iría al carajo, y una mierda que él no quería más de eso!

El temblor en su cuerpo le hizo detenerse por un momento, el sol caía demasiado pronto a su parecer, y el tiempo solo parecía agotarse. Pero era la paciencia una virtud que debía tenerse con las pociones, más si se implicaba el uso de runas a una ecuación ya de por sí difícil de entender.

—Continua por favor.

Y así lo hizo hasta verter en su interior la última gota.

Lo siguiente que supo es que la joven le jalaba al centro de todo y tomaba su palma izquierda -entre sus pequeñas manos- abriendo en ella una pequeña herida en canal, la sangre brotó de inmediato y de una forma que le pareció alarmante.

Y al levantar la mirada de su herida y ver en los ojos de ella su reflejo, supo que debía hacer lo mismo con Hermine.

Imitó el acto, y pronunciando las runas que tuvieron que memorizar para emprender ese viaje supieron que no habría poder humano en el mundo que los hiciera desistir de sus decisiones.

—. _.. etiam temporis transit per nos frequenter._

El matraz que aun sostenía Hermione cayó entonces sobre el circulo en el que estaban, y fue cuando la Rosa de los vientos tuvo el mayor sentido en el anagrama.

* * *

Tom despertó a causa del infame frió que gobernaba las instalaciones del orfanato. No era suficiente abrigo el dormir con una bufanda, calcetines y tres abrigos de lana en deplorables condiciones. ¡Que decir de las mantas!

Deseaba que el cobijo del sol del medio día no fuera solo un deseo, pero la realidad ya estaba marcada y apenas pasaba de la media noche aún.

Desganado y sin ánimos de acurrucarse en su fría cama, se desperezo bajando del lugar.

—¡Demonios!—exclamó al sentir el frió traspasar la tela que cubrían sus pies.

No podía ser peor.

Fue entonces que un ruido atronador y un resplandor extraño le hicieron volverse hacia la ventana, tan veloz que escuchó el crujir de sus huesos.

Esta vez no se permitió ser cauteloso, aún temiendo por su vida en una inevitable guerra. No se percató entonces de que solo él era quien estaba alarmado. Absoluto silencio en el orfanato y él asomando su cabeza por la ventana.

Entonces observó atónito cómo la luz aún seguía al otro lado del portón, cubriendo algo... ¿A alguien tal vez?

Tom y su insufrible deseo por el conocimiento le hicieron bajar a observar mas de cerca. Ignorando el frió y el silencio alarmante del lugar, llegó a trompicones y miró, asombrado, pasmado, ilusionado. Un sin fin de emociones y no sabia que hacer al ver como la luz menguaba dejando sobre el lodo cubierto de nieve un par de cuerpos.

Quiso alcanzarlos, y de esa manera estiró -sin darse cuenta- su mano hacia ellos.

* * *

Harry fue él primero en reaccionar con el frío. Movió sus dedos, sus brazos aplastados contra el peso de Hermione.

Suspiró, el vaho formado por su aliento caliente contra el frío de la noche. Abrió con pereza sus ojos y notó entonces la falta de sus lentes.

—Hermione—la llamó, intentando levantarse.

Él estaba agotado, casi drenado de energías, y aun reteniendo parte del conjuro en si mismo. Hermione -pensó- seguramente lidiando con la otra mitad de aquella maroma. Sintió como si hubieran pasado horas al intentar levantarse, y sufrió de la sensación de estar siendo apuñalado por cientos de agujas por todo su cuerpo, y eso solo para sentarse. No quería pensar en ponerse de pie.

—¿Quienes son ustedes?

Giró demasiado rápido su rostro en dirección al sonido de la voz, encontrándose de frente con un niño delgado y en extremo blanco. "Es ridículo que ese pequeño no pueda sentir frío", se alarmó ante la falta de abrigo que presentaba sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Quien eres tú?—cuestionó en respuesta, no gustándole la forma en la que el menor le miraba molesto agregó: —, hemos terminado aquí solo por casualidad— pidiendo a Merlín que el pequeño no les hubiera visto aparecer de la nada.

Demostró no estar conforme con esa respuesta.

—Harry—escuchó entonces su nombre y observó a la joven castaña intentar separarse del abrazo en la que la sostenía—, ¿Donde estamos?

—Orfanato de Wool—, respondió Tom.

Hermione lo miró, y reconoció de inmediato los rasgos que Harry habría notado de no ser por la ausencia de sus lentes.

En un pequeño susurro Hermione habló: —Es él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas D. Vie :**

Esto me sorprende tanto como a ustedes, debo admitir que aunque aclare que no serían actualizaciones diarias al menos trataría de no demorar tanto así que aquí va lo que les parecerá tal vez una excusa: mi pequeña lap se desmadró... sí, así como es sucedió un incidente cuando este cap. ya estaba programado para ser subido a la semana de haber yo iniciado con el proyecto. Como no hay más compus en mi casa, ya que por alguna razón la otra en servicio se jodió por un apagón, púes no hubo forma de que yo pudiera volver a escribir el segundo cap. Este mes pude solucionar ese problema. Solo espero no tener más de este tipo de incidentes.

Con respecto a sus dudas y lo que suponen que será... al principió me incliné por la idea de una pareja especifica, pero, en vista de estos amantes del... púes dejaré que con el tiempo se vayan armando una idea.

No hay nada seguro, solo espero que no desistan de esperar algo bueno y más largo de lo que hoy he subido (risa), espero que comprendan ese problema que tuve. Si me sorprendió la cantidad de comentarios. Los amo todos. Y espero recompensar mi tardía actualización pronto.


	3. II: CAUCIÓN

**Advertencia:** Tal parece que esto no es considerado un AU, asi que omitan los pasados errores al respecto. Ya saben, lo normal, viaje en el tiempo, sin mantener el canon. Con sorpresas por el camino. Quiero un helado...

 **Disclaimer:** Mis ojos no mienten, en la portada queda claro que el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a **J.K. Rowling** , yo solo hago uso inedito de sus personajes y sin fines de lucro para el desarrollo de este fan-fiction. Dudas o sugerencias, en la cajita de comentarios. ¡Ranas de chocolate!

* * *

 _"Iré a donde quieras, con tal de estar contigo."_

* * *

 **II: CAUCiÓN**

Sus ojos recorrieron la figura frente a él como si se tratara de algo irreal. Era una mujer, muy joven, quizá un señorita, entre los brazos de un hombre. El tipo realmente no parecía tener muchas luces.

Hermione se tensó, Tom Riddle los miraba con cierto aire curioso que no podía definir del todo bien. Parecía dudar de lo que sus ojos veían, y aún así estaba esa chispa que demostraba el interés infantil.

Le vio fruncir ligeramente sus cejas, tan negras como su cabello. ¿Por qué Tom parecía un niño normal?

" _¡Vamos Hermione, no esperabas encontrar a un Lord Obscuro en miniatura ¿verdad?!"_

Se sacudió mentalmente, y buscó los lentes de Harry hasta hallarlos con la mirada. Tal vez él quisiese echar un vistazo al pequeño.

—¿Podrías confirmar si es él?—susurró en voz baja, poniendo sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz, él asintió, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

Sus cuerpos dolían horrores. El efecto del viaje no era seguro, y aún se mantenían ignorantes de cualquier otro efecto secundario.

Seria el colmo que resultaran ser _"mugglemente alérgicos a los viajes en el tiempo"_. Si es que la palabra _"mugglemente"_ siquiera existía.

Harry miró en dirección del orfanato, identificando al otro lado del portón al pequeño Riddle. Suspiró con profundidad antes de darle una respuesta positiva a Hermione.

—¿Porqué aparecieron de esa forma?—habló él pequeño nuevamente, tratando de no parecer tan molesto a como estaba empezando a sentirse.

Harry y Hermione le miraron con una interrogante brillando en sus ojos. Al instante Harry se recompuso, sonrió en su dirección antes de responder— Nadie se aparece de la nada, pequeño.

Y dicho aquello tomó de la mano a Hermione, tirando de ella en busca de sus cosas. Ella solo le siguió, algo aturdida por el inesperado encuentro. En su mente un remolino de ideas encontradas se hacían marañas. " _¡De verdad fusionó, estamos aquí!"_

Pero ahora, ¿Cuál sería el siguiente plan de acción?

Estaba empezando a hiperventilar para cuando Harry la abrazó y susurró lentamente—, todo estará bien Hermione; él solo es un niño. Aún tenemos mucho en lo que pensar.

Tom por otra parte se sentía molesto e ignorado. Poco faltaba para que aquel par le viera como si de un niño tonto se tratará. Él estaba seguro de lo que había visto. Ambos había aparecido, y no caminando; no al menos como la gente normal.

Apenas podía saber lo que susurraban, el "hombre" parecía preocupado. Y la chica parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería entre sus brazos. Empezaba a sentir cierta aversión a esa manera tan particular de demostrarse cariño. La Sra. Cole no se sentiría a gusto con ellos, y tal vez los tacharía de exhibicionistas. _Esa mujer tiende a escandalizarse con facilidad_ — Pensó mientras echaba una mirada por sobre su hombro. Nadie en el Orfanato parecía haber despertado.

Tampoco es como si en mitad de la noche algún mocoso sintiera la necesidad de andar vagando por los obscuros pasillos.

 _Quería marcharse de ese lugar. Del orfanato, no saber más de él._

—...debemos irnos—escuchó de pronto, él tipo la mantenía estrechada en un abrazo.

 _Quería detenerlos._

Entonces ella lo miró nuevamente. ¿Porqué parecía como si esperara ver algo diferente en él? Era un niño, nadie espera mucho de "los pequeños humanos", mucho menos de los huérfanos.

—, tenemos que hacer algo antes—dijo ella, sin dejar de mirarlo alzó su mano suavemente, y entonces pudo notar una varita, la forma en la que la movió le pareció interesante, hasta que una luz salió disparada de este para estrellarse contra su pecho.

Y antes de que entrara en pánico todo se volvió obscuro a su alrededor.

—No creo que fuera necesario—habló divertido Harry, mientras trataba de seguirle el paso a una adolorida Hermione—, digo, ya sabes nadie le hubiera creído la historia de que una hermosa mujer le lanzó una luz con una varita de palo—insistió con una sonrisa. Hermione solo resopló en repuesta, sin detener su andar.

—Era necesario...—se defendió despues de un largo silencio, sus cejas contraídas en un rictus que demostraba preocupación—, no se suponía que nos conociéramos de esa manera—susurró.

A Harry le pareció escuchar algo de pena en su voz. —No te culpes. Sabes que no había garantía de sobrevivir al viaje, ¡y henos aquí! Adoloridos, con ganas de no caminar, ¡pero vivos!—. Algo que parecía irreal en opinión de ambos.

Para empezar no habían estado del todo seguros que ese plan en particular resultaría. Aunque Harry lo había sugerido se había mostrado huraño y pesimista con la idea, trató de no hacer tan evidente su opinión al respecto a sabiendas de que él mismo se lo había buscado.

¡Incluso habían llegado al punto de hacer una promesa al respecto!

Pero al fin, allí estaban. Incapaces de expresar su sentir. ¿Odiar el momento? ¿Estar llenos de jubilo al saber que lo habían logrado? O ¿Añorar a sus amigos?

Ron... él no estaba; ya no más. Querían creer que con su vuelta en el tiempo él jamas tendría que pasar por todo aquello. Borrar la linea del tiempo en la que el recuerdo les oprimía el corazón, su piel lacerada, los gritos que no podía evitar cuando trataban de sanar las heridas, y todas aquellas veces en las que consiguió hacerse daño contundente en su cuerpo

Tanto dolor tentó a Ron a caer en la locura, siempre trató de parecer fuerte ante ellos. Pero, cuando no podía con el dolor, clamaba piedad. Harry admiraba esa forma terca qué tenía Ron de resistir tanto dolor frente a sus seres queridos.

Fue así que a partir de aquel desastre comenzó a hacer sus propias investigaciones, siempre sin resultados positivos.

—Creo que estoy comenzando a extrañarlos—habló Hermione, cortando de pronto los pensamientos de Harry, este por su parte sonrió ligeramente. Él tambien comenzaba a hacerlo.

Ambos estaban aterrados, sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza, mientras caminaban sin detener el paso lo confirmaba. Ninguno lo diría, no cuando temían dañar la esperanza del otro. Más eran conscientes del hecho.

Harry rió, el sonido se describió para Hermione como algo dudoso, ella sabía que seguramente él estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios en silencio. _Tan típico de él._

Se mantuvieron en mutismo, caminando entre la tenue obscuridad de la noche.

Tom despertó con la luz del sol dándole de lleno en su rostro. Se quejó por lo bajo cubriendo sus ojos con su antebrazo. De alguna forma no se sentía con ánimos de levantarse de su -para nada- cómoda cama.

Se sentía cansado.

 _Muy parecido a aquella vez en la que se demoró en subir a su lecho para descansar, solo porqué buscaba como ocultar las cosas que había conseguido._

Más estaba vez no recordaba haberse acostado hasta tarde.

—Siento como si estuviera olvidando algo—susurró, arreglando un poco su cabello mientras se intentaba levantar.

—¡Es mejor que ya termine por despertarse joven Tom!—sugirió de pronto la Sra. Cole abriendo con fuerza la puerta de la habitación.

El reproche en su voz no pasó desapercibido para Riddle, que ya había terminado por arreglarse con la ropa de ese día. Todo bajo la retalia de palabras inconexas que la Sra. Cole no se detenía a pensar.

Tampoco es como si esa robusta mujer fuera capaz de algo tan excepcional. Para el gusto de Tom, no había ser más hambriento de conocimiento que él, al menos en el orfanato. Estaba seguro que en el exterior un mundo lleno de infinitas posibilidades le esperaba. Y él estaba deseoso por llenarse de cuanto conocimiento pudiera.

—...y apura esas formas, aún tienes que ir por la donación que amablemente la Sra. Woodgate le otorga a esta institución.

Tom no respondió, en cambio anudo el moño de su camisa blanca, esperando obtener algo más de aquella señora. Si la Sra. Cole le obligaba a ser el niño de los recados, al menos pretendía sacar provecho de la molesta situación.

La vio retirarse con paso fuerte, una mujer poco femenina en su opinión.

De pronto un rostro joven le vino a la mente, eso oprimió su corazón y causó un leve dolor en su cabeza. Realmente algo se le estaba escapando ese día, y le molestaba no saber 'el qué' seria eso. Suspiró mientras se encaminaba fuera del orfanato.

Al medio día regresó de la rutina programada, esta vez con un premio que él mismo se había esforzado en conseguir. Se apresuró a dejar las cosas en la cocina, soltándolas sin ninguna delicadeza sobre el suelo, para entonces subir apresuradamente a la habitación 27.

Cerró con fuerza después de entrar y abrió el armario. Ahí sacó de debajo de su camisa un libro, lo observó por poco tiempo antes de esconderlo con las demás cosas.

Y sonrió. Esta noche tenía pensado divertirse con el conejo del jardín. Tal vez lo haría bailar, o le incitaría a romper sus dientes contra alguna roca. Las posibilidad de entretenerse por un largo tiempo era atractiva.

Para el atardecer Tom habría olvidado aquel sentimiento que tuvo al despertar. Y se desquitaría con aquel conejo blanco por el incordió que había sido tener que soportar la ignorancia de la pareja a la que fue presentado al inicio de la tarde.

El rojo destaca magníficamente sobre el pelo de aquel animal.

Tom salió por la mañana del 28 de octubre de 1936 consiguiendo de un anciano el diario del día. El tipo no había reaccionado lo suficientemente rápido antes de que Tom se lo arrebatara, perdiéndose entre la gente que deambulaba por el camino.

Se recargo contra la esquina de un comercio, estaba dando un vistazo aun pequeño articulo sobre un tratado entre Alemania e Italia cuando una voz captó su atención.

—Honestamente Harry, los abrigos de pana y terciopelo no te hacen lucir como un tonto.

Miró entonces como una joven le sonreía a un muchacho alto. Este intentaba calentarse las manos haciendo fricción sobre el abrigo de pana que lo cubría.

Podría haber estado de acuerdo con aquella chica de cabellos castaños, solo si aquel tipo no le hubiera parecido tonto en el momento en que le vio.

Tom lo escudriñó con la mirada, unas gafas redondas sobre su nariz recta, cabello negro y desordenado— _"demasiado desgarbado"_ —pensó, parecía llevar parte de un traje bajo ese abrigo. Miró su calzado con envidia.

En comparación con todo lo que él poseía, aquel tipo indeseable parecía ser dueño de al menos una pequeña fortuna. Ni que decir de su compañía, observó que ella -al igual que él- se protegía del tiempo con un abrigo de igual material, solo defiriendo de color. Mientras el de él era gris, ella parecía haberse inclinado más por un tono rojo, como del color del vino. Llevaba una falda de época, que era lo poco que se podía apreciar.

Regresó su atención al diario sin leerlo realmente, escuchaba atento la charla que ambos mantenían.

No se enteró de nada interesante, y por alguna inexplicable razón, cuando les vio empezar a caminar, les siguió.

Él murmuraba cosas, mientras ella negaba o afirmaba con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Continuaron su camino girando en una esquina, para cuando Tom hubo doblado en su dirección ambos había desaparecido.

Sintió que algo se le escapaba de las manos.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Notas Vie:**

 **Esta** vez e tratado de tomarme menos tiempo en actualizar. Comprendo que tengan sus dudas (muchas realmente), pero con el avance de la historia (como ya mencioné) las incógnitas se irán resolviendo.

Voy a admitir que la paciencia no es mi mejor virtud (más depende de la situación), pero en este caso estoy tratando de llevar la historia por cause lento. Igual, esta semana tuve el tiempo algo... digamos que surgieron muchas cosas personales. Así que ya no pude presentar el largo que tenía planeado. Al menos esta vez trate de hacerlo algo más extenso.

Sus comentarios con ánimos realmente me encantan, ya saben, no todos los día uno es capaz de recibir alguna palabra amena y agradable. ¡Me encantan!

Con respecto a la edad de Harry y Hermione. ¡Están en plena juventud!

Hace poco hice un test sobre a que casa pertenezco. Me tomó por sorpresa saber que me mandarían a Ravenclaw... al parecer tengo un coeficiente intelectual admirable... realmente no es así, tengo la seguridad de que habría muerto por estrés el primer de mi primer año (risas).

¿Ya agradecí todos los comentarios, follow y fav? ¿No? **¡Gracias a Duhka, Kasi, Liz, Aome-Hime, HGHP95, Susan-Black7, Luna Haruno, , Schlaf Ruternless y Aaurum!** Me pone feliz leer los Guest. Siento no haber agradecido debidamente antes.

¡Nos leemos en la próxima!

Ciao!-


	4. III: INCURIA

**Disclaimer:** Me encontraba revisando la biografía de uno que otro personaje de la saga de **Harry Potter** cuando de pronto me encontré con que la creadora -de este extenso e infinito universo- fue conocido gracias a la mente maestra de esta obra tan aclamada: (y no me refiero a mi) **J. K. ROWLING** (ven como no me refería a mi). Aclaro que yo solo aplico sus conocimientos en este escrito, para el entretenimiento y esas cosas.

 **Advertencia:** Se recomienda leer el disclaimer, ya saben, los derechos de autor y todas esas cosas de importancia que evitan que yo termine en prisión. El futuro de esta historia recomienda discreción, si, agradezcamos a Tom por su crueldad, manipulación, sadismo, sociopatía y megalomanía. Por la creación que no sería tan interesante el desarrollo de la historia sin todos esos adorables puntos a favor de Riddle. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. En caso de estragos a su salud, por favor suspenda la lectura.

* * *

 _"Conozco al monstruo porque he vivido en sus entrañas..."_

* * *

 **III: INCURIA**

Era inicio de noviembre cuando la Sra. Cole salió con una de sus tontas ideas recreativas, había dicho que sería encantador el poder ayudar al prójimo, el Sr. Breewlly figuraba como "el prójimo" en sus palabras, ya que allí se encontraban ahora, en una hacienda donde tenían que dormir con la servidumbre y trabajar por su comida. Cumplir con las labores de campo era trabajo de los niños, mientras la niñas tendrían que dedicarse a la casa, la comida y la colada. El trabajo de campo definitivamente no era lo suyo.

Por eso ahora se encontraba sentado sobre la cerca, observando como el resto de niños arrancaba la mala hierva del lugar.

Cada uno de ellos le lanzaba una mala mirada de cuando en cuando, no atreviéndose a decir absolutamente nada a Tom, al menos esos tontos conocían su lugar, o eso parecía.

—Riddle, ¿No crees que entrarías en calor si al menos nos ayudaras?—habló de pronto uno de los niños mayores, se limpiaba el sudor de su frente mientras la tierra le manchaba su clara piel.

Tom notó -con cierta satisfacción- como el resto de los niños se encogían en sus lugares mientras trataban de continuar con su labor de campo. Él conocía a ese chico, Basil... Payne ¿tal vez? Siempre afable y servicial; la mayor parte del tiempo parecía empeñado en ser el protector de los más pequeños, y 'el chico mayor que predicaba con el ejemplo', o algo así. En su opinión era demasiado soso. Sencillamente Payne no tenía ningún poder sobre él, por más mayor que fuera.

—Riddle—le llamó nuevamente al saberse ignorado—, he dicho que...

—Te escuché la primera vez y no me ha importado ¿Qué te hace creer que un segundo intento hará la diferencia?—respondió mirándolo a los ojos. Al ser un tipo muy amable, el chico ademas destacaba entre las niñas del orfanato por su apariencia, ojos azules y cabello rubio cenizo. Nada mal si tan solo se comportara a la altura de su nombre.

Él chico suspiró mirando desoslayo como los demás continuaban sus labores, no mostrando interés en demandar la ayuda de Tom.

Al atardecer de aquel día, Tom se retiró pronto de las cocinas, donde todos los niños se juntaban al calor de los fogones a recibir sus alimentos; la Sra. Cole -por otra parte- no hacía acto de presencia a menos que lo considerara necesario. Y a Tom le convenía así, antes de marcharse de la cocina, tomó discretamente el cubierto con el que se cortaba el queso para los señores del hogar.

Lo desenrolló de debajo de su camisa blanca mientras caminaba en dirección del bosque que bordeaba los limites del terreno. No le era tan ligero a como parecía, era de plata y mantenía un filo tal que había logrado hacer un corte a su camisa sin ningún esfuerzo.

Sonrió. Primero se divertiría un poco internándose en el bosque.

Harry miró sus botas de cuero negro intentando no levantar su mirada de ellos, sus pies se balanceaban a un ritmo lento, soltó un suave suspiro y pasó a descansar sus manos sobre sus rodillas dónde apoyó su cabeza. ¿Cómo era aquella canción que le sonaba tan bien?

" _No mires a Hermione, sólo recuerda la canción..."_ —pensó mientras una sonrisa florecía entre sus labios.— _"Love, love me do. You know i love you... i'll always be true. So please. Love me do*."_

Con sus ojos cerrados empezó a mover sus dedos al ritmo que recordaba de aquella canción, sintió que era desinteresado y llenaba su pecho de cierto confort; fue entonces que -guiado por la letra- levantó sus parpados, sus ojos vagaron por el rostro de Hermione deteniéndose un segundo de más en sus rosados labios. Tragó saliva tras observar como ella -con una pierna recargada sobre una silla- ataba con fuerza el _'spats'*_ sobre su delicada bota. El movimiento que hacia con sus brazos al atar la correa lograba que los pechos de ella se acentuaran contra la tela de su blusa blanca, se apretaban a un punto que llegaban a remarcar el relieve de su brassier. Ahogó un murmuro en su garganta, logrando que inevitablemente se oyera como un suave gruñido.

Se aquieto por unos segundos esperando que Hermione no le hubiese oído. Y tras un par de minutos de silencio volcó toda su atención sobre ella. Sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas largas medias negras que ocultaban la blanca piel, y -solo para su mal- destacaban su forma. Estaba casi seguro que estaban aseguradas por un liguero, más no estaba en pos de reafirmarlo, a menos claro que ella se pusiera en labor de cooperar en su investigación.

Tampoco es como si él pudiese llegar con toda la seguridad del mundo y decir _"¡Hey, Hermione! A favor de una buena causa, dónde te aseguro que sólo por ello he tomado tal osadía ante tu persona, pido con crecientes ánimos tu colaboración a demostrar lo creído."_ —sí, eso sin duda funcionaría. Elevó su mirada al techo tratando de censurar sus pensamientos. "Piensa algo distinto Potter"- se animó, mientras traía a él el recuerdo de esa mañana.

Se había despertado solo aquella mañana en la única y enorme habitación de aquella improvisada cabaña. Su estadía en el lugar era seguro gracias a los hechizos de protección con los que Hermione era muy hábil. Cuando entró al aseo se había sorprendido tanto de tenerla frente a él en solo su ropa interior.

-Pensar precisamente en eso no va ayudar en nada-se regañó. Tal vez pensar en Tom... no. El pequeño le daba algo de repelús, lo habían encontrado ya por el camino una docena de veces, y en cada una de las ocasiones siempre desaparecían de su vista antes de que él lograra vislumbrarlos. Todo a petición de Hermione que parecía pecar de precavida _"bruja preparada vale por dos..."-_ le había dicho incontables veces ya, y Harry no estaba en labor de contradecirla. Sonrió, con su ayuda habían visitado Londres _muggle_ varias veces ya; en cada ocasión pretendían ponerse al tanto de las noticias de Europa, o al menos de la mayor parte, querían -sobre todo- evitar las zonas de mayor confrontación.

Por ello estaban ahora allí, casi en el exilio,lejos de Londres. Antes habían logrado hacerse con equipamientos básicos, dos baúles, uno de ellos con una expansión indetectable común y la otra había sido alterada por la misma Hermione a un punto donde podría verse al abrir como todo era ordenado correctamente, con un simple "A _ccio"_ atraían a sus manos cualquier objeto deseado, era el de los objetos más personales, solo por llamarlo de alguna forma; el otro baúl mantenía un orden, como tal, y allí consideraron adecuado almacenar suministros de boticaria, pociones, ollas de bronce, hierro y demás utensilios de pociones, así como objetos mágicos que se habían logrado en breves viajes a Rumanía y Francia. Considerando el tiempo que invirtieron en hacerse con todo aquello, ahora trabajan en un pequeño proyecto monetario.

El plan parecía sencillo en primera instancia, más se necesitaba de toda la sutileza posible. Lo principal era pasar desapercibidos, y por el momento lo había logrado postergar gracias a que aun contaban con cierta fortuna en la bolsa de cuentas de Hermione.

—Harry—llamó esta de pronto atrayendo toda su atención, estaba de pie frente a él, y la silla en la que antes se hubo apoyado ahora era una redonda mesita de estar. Esa era Hermione y sus impresionantes habilidades mágicas—. He estado pensado en lo que haremos con Tom.

Él rió por lo bajo, de un tiempo acá el nombre del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pasó a ser un objeto de risas para ellos, y lo sabía gracias a la sonrisa que a Hermione se le formaba al pronunciarlo.

—Y, ¿A qué conclusiones hemos llegados?—la abordó entre risas mientras se bajaba de la barra de madera de la cocina donde estuvo encaramado todo el tiempo.

—Bueno—expresó con burla acercándose a él y tomándolo de ambas manos con las suyas—, como tu dices, hemos llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez deberíamos hacer apto de presencia en su vida.

Harry botó una risa de sus labios mientras se dejaba guiar por Hermione fuera de la casa, al salir tomaron sus abrigos y bufandas antes de ser recibidos por el frío viento de las montañas.

—¡Anda, que ya te está afectando mi compañía!—ella solo respondió con una suave risa que a él se le antojo agradable.

La observó caminar delante de él, y su mirar se detuvo entre sus manos que -entrelazadas con fuerza- le hacían temblar el corazón de una forma que no deseaba describir. Su cabello castaño -como el chocolate fundido- se bamboleaba con el ritmo de sus caderas al andar, asi como su larga y estilizada falta. Llevaban un compás que -de seguir así- lograrían volverlo loco, el fru-fru que se hacía entre los pliegues de las ondas de tela gris contra su piel de alguna forma le causaban una insana envidia. Él, a diferencia de esa falda que -seguramente- se aferraba a su cintura, no podía aspirar más que a los suaves roses que Hermione le obsequiaba de cuando en cuando.

Y entre todo su silencio solo notó que estaban fuera de los hechizos de protección hasta que Hermione lo acerco con cierta fuerza hasta tenerlo muy junto a ella. Harry suspiró al sentir la tela de su abrigo de pana tan cerca que lo hacía consciente de toda su presencia.

—Sostente Harry—dijo ella al tiempo en que ambos sentían desaparecer el suelo bajo sus pies por un segundo.

Harry dio un traspié al aparecerse, se había distraído al pensar en los rosados labios de Hermione que terminó por pisar mal.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—preguntó con visible interés.

Él sonrió con pena—Claro, solo me he olvidado en concentrarme un poco.

Hermione lo miró con algo de duda, desde hace un tiempo venía sintiendo que algo pasaba con Harry, a veces parecía dudar por segundos cuando le hablaba, lo había notado verla por más tiempo del que antes hubiera hecho ¿Quizá a Harry le parecía extraña con ese estilo? Porque, en su opinión él se veía así como muy chulo en toda esa ropa de época, con su abrigo de pena abierto y esa bufanda mal acomodada.

Fue entonces que se encontró observando como él la soltaba para sacar sus guantes de cuero negro de las bolsas de su abrigo azul, sus dedos eran largos y parecían fuertes entre toda la contextura de sus manos. Tenía una altura adecuada, sobrepasándola por una cabeza o más. Sus ojos -como el jade- aún conseguían destacar tras esas gafas y su cabello desordenado solo lograban darle un aire desenvuelto, muy casual. Al igual que ella, él traía un par de botas -aunque menos delicadas para un hombre- a juego con sus respectivos _spats_ de presillas de plata _-alabado sea el dinero de los Potter- y cuero, los cuales_ solo destacaban si ponías más atención de lo habitual.

Se azoró levemente, y tratando de normalizar el ritmo de su corazón respiró con calma. Y es que definitivamente Harry se veía genial, el pantalón se le ajustaba correctamente, así como -había visto antes- su chaleco. Cuando él terminó con sus guantes Hermione al fin recordó los suyos.

Los había sacado cuando Harry se los pidió con amabilidad—Vamos, presta acá.

Lo miró a sus ojos, y al final -guiada por la calma con la que la miraba- le tendió los guantes dejando que la ayudara a enfundar sus manos entre ellos.

—Es usted muy caballeroso, joven Potter—dijo solo por decir. El contacto tan directo de sus dedos -cubiertos- contra la piel de sus palmas la habían puesto un tanto nerviosa.

—Me gustaría poder decir que es solo contigo—susurró con una mueca de disgusto—, pero como el caballero que al parecer soy, debo tomarme muy enserio el honorifico y ayudar a cuanta mujer desprovista de ayuda se me cruce en el camino.

Hermione sonrió al observar las ceja y labios fruncidos de él.

—¿No le sienta bien el papel, joven Potter?—se burló un poco, una sonrisa bailando entre sus labios.

Harry rió suavemente en respuesta, alzó su mano y libro su frente de los rizos castaños, dónde al final dejó un ligero beso—. Sólo contigo.

La haló de la mano iniciando un agradable caminar, donde ambos no encontraron las palabras adecuadas para el momento.

" _Será otro día"_

Y continuaron andando hasta el centro del Londres mágico, por el momento habían cosas más importantes que hacer.

Tom sonrió mientras observaba como Basil trataba de librarse de las sogas que lo ataban fuertemente a la silla astillada en la que había despertado.

La noche había caído tan fría y tan oscura sin la presencia de la luna que había resultado aun más conveniente para Tom, que apenas y era visible ante los ojos de Basil. Jugó con el pequeño cuchillo entre sus manos, sin apartar su atención de él.

Basil refunfuñaba y movía sus manos entre las sogas, como si fuera capaz de lograr algo con eso. Un gesto de dolor se hizo presente en sus facciones cuando recargó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la incomoda silla, y la incomodidad pareció hacerse del poder en él, la tibia sangre resbalaba por su nuca hasta perderse en el interior de su desgastada camisa de dormir.

Un pensamiento fugaz se detuvo esta vez en la mente de Tom, a él nuca le pasaría algo como eso. No era como Payne o algún otro niño del orfanato que eran tan fáciles de dañar. Bastaba con ver como Tom se acercaba lo suficiente a alguno de ellos para darles algún comando y ellos -como si de perros mansos se tratasen- obedecían. Siempre caminando hacía el peligro que Riddle representaba.

La sonrisa se extendió en sus labios, aun jugando con el cuchillo. Le había ordenado a Payne -mientras este dormía- que saliera del dormitorio y se dirigiera hasta los establos, que estaban a treinta minutos andando desde la casona. En el lugar había una silla tan astillada que no podía considerarse para algún uso, una soga, una lampara de aceite que aun permanecía sin encender y unos cuantos alfileres.

—Payne—habló entonces—, es evidente que no conseguirás nada con moverte de esa forma—señaló sin acercarse aún a él.

Basil creyó reconocer esa voz que ahora le sonaba tan fría e impersonal.

—Tom—dijo temiendo que no fuera él—¿Qué haces fuera tan tarde?—preguntó, creyendo que tal vez estaría allí para ayudarlo, de ser de esa manera no tenía caso preocuparse por estar atado.

—No me llames de esa forma.

Basil suspiro fuertemente—Pero eres Tom ¿no? Así te llamas—repuso con aparente calma.

—Una basura como tú, dirigiéndome de esa forma la palabra, pareces desesperado en que te haga ver lo insolente que estas siendo.

Sintió como si le hubieran despertado con un balde de agua fría, Tom no estaba allí para ayudarlo y eso en cierta manera lo asustó.—No deberías estar despierto—dijo con voz temblorosa.

—Tu siquiera deberías estar hablando.

Trago saliva, ahora estaba empezando a entender por que los niños del orfanato preferían estar lejos de Tom.—Si es por lo de esta mañana—continuó, cerrando de paso sus ojos—, no es justo que todos trabajemos mientras tú solo observas.

Un tirón en su mano le hizo gruñir con fuerza ante el dolor. Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, Tom le miraba desde su altura, lo intuía, tragó saliva al sentir como esa mano en particular era liberada de las sogas.

—Verás—susurró Tom apretando el pulgar de él entre sus dedos—, no tolero tu actitud.

Basil lanzó un grito cuando sintió como algo era clavado con fuerza en su pulgar.

—¡Oh, lo siento! No se supone que te debería doler—la burla impresa en sus palabras, y sin esperar respuesta continuó hablando—,he de creer que no estas muy cómodo con esta situación, aún menos con la falta de luz.

Gimió de dolor, sintiendo como Tom no paraba de apretar aquel objeto en su pulgar, de pronto una luz apareció a su costado, y por un segundo se sintió aliviado de que tal vez alguien hubiera escuchado su grito y vendría ayudarlo. Todo lo que vio fue al causante de su dolor frente a él, con las cejas juntas y una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Lamento mucho desilusionarte—mintió sin cambiar el gesto—, nadie vendrá a ayudarte.

—Los niños notaran que no estoy—se atrevió a hablar.

Tom soltó una corta risa—Ellos no se atreverán a decir nada, y lo sabes.—Acto seguido enterró otro alfiler con brutal fuerza en el pulgar de Basil, nuevamente su grito desgarró su garganta y el dolor lo llevó a un punto en el que siquiera podía pensar en pedir piedad.

Sacó los alfileres lentamente antes los ojos llorosos de Basil, el sudor recorría su frente y mantenía húmedo sus rubios cabellos. Sonrió ante su dolor.

—Bueno, no es como si fueras a morir hoy—le aseguró—. Me he estado preguntando que tan bien trabajarías sin uno de tus dedos.

—¡No...espera, Riddle por favor!—gimoteó al ver el brillo de un cuchillo.

Tom solo le ignoró, obligandole -con fuerza- a extender toda la palma de su mano que estaba hecha un puño. No tardó en liberar el meñique cuando Basil se impulsó con fuerza hacia el frente, dando de lleno su rostro con el suelo. Sintió el frío del cual ya se había olvidado que había e intento rodar aun con la silla acuestas.

—Eres desesperante—murmuró Tom poniendo un pie sobre el respaldo de la silla, impidiendo al instante que Basil lograra moverse.

—¡Y tu eres un demente!—gritó con fuerza, las lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos mezclándose con la poca de sangre que se había sacado con el golpe al caer directo sobre su nariz.

—No te mataré—susurró con molestia, sus ojos fijos en su nuca—, estas apostando demasiado a tu suerte Payne—gruñó esta vez con fuerza a la par que apoyaba más peso sobre su pierna.

—¡Riddle, para, detente por el amor de Dios!—suplicó, sus brazos tensos, su espalda sangrando contra la presión de las astillas sobre él.

—No es como si creyese en él—dijo asqueado, y acentuó más su peso al recargarse sobre su rodilla.—Hay que ver lo inútil que eres.

—Si tan solo tuviera mis manos libres Riddle—expresó con molestia, tratando de no ceder al dolor que Riddle le provocaba—,creo que sabes quien de los dos saldría perdiendo—gruñó con fuerza.

—Pero no estas libre, ¿Y sabes por qué Payne?

—¡Porque eres un cobarde! ¡Ese es el porque de que los chicos del orfanato te repudian!

—Error—dijo con fastidió—, me temen y es porque saben su lugar. Lo reconocen con tanto ahínco cuando la grandeza de un ser superior se presenta ante ellos—suspiró como si estuviera derrotado.—Y es por eso mismo que tu estas bajo la zuela de mi zapato.

—¡No eres superior a nadie!—gritó, poniendo fuerza en sus codos para tratar de tirarse a Riddle de encima, su cuerpo estaba comenzando a entumirsele y sus labios estaban cada vez más resecos por el frío, la desesperación que estaba experimentando no ayudaba para nada a su situación.

Tom golpeó con fuerza, derribandolo en un instante sobre su pecho.—Parece que no estas entendiendo que en cuanto aceptes tu error y te arrepientas de ello dejaré que te marches—añadió divertido doblándose aún más sobre su cuerpo, entre su mano el filo del cuchillo tocó la piel visible de la espalda de Payne quien retuvo el aire en sus pulmones.—He estado aburrido todo este tiempo; ya sabes, no es como que haya un atractivo muy particular por este lugar—y arrastrando el cuchillo cortó la tela de la camisa, Basil cerró sus ojos con fuerza—, dirás que tan solo fue un accidente. Caíste por las escaleras, trepaste un árbol, caíste desde el tejado... inventate algo. Pero, si hablas de lo que pasará esta noche te arrepentirás toda la vida de haberlo hecho. Payne cerró sus ojos y asintió con lentitud.—Buen chico.

Sus gritos quedaron ahogados en su garganta al tiempo de que Riddle señalara vagamente a su cuello.

...

Lavó sus manos dentro de la cubeta de madera, limpiando a conciencia debajo de sus uñas. El agua se sentía helada y casi lograba entumirle los dedos, pero ese pequeño detalle no lograba que su aparente alegría se desinflara.

La había pasado bien, o todo lo que se pudo. El chico Payne se había levantado del suelo tan mansamente que no pudo evitar sonreír por su acción, siempre cedían, fueran pequeños o no al final Tom siempre era quien ganaba. Payne se marchó con el temor brillando es sus ojos, y había intentado ocultar sus rojas manos entre su camisa, la cual estaba destrozada y no servía para cubrir nada; de haber querido Tom lo habría hecho una mole irreconocible. La solución habría sido hacer todo lo que le placiera en el centro del bosque y dejar que los mayores creyeran que Basil se había internado allí guiado por la curiosidad y para entonces ser atacado por algún animal salvaje, pero entonces los demás chicos no entenderían su lugar.

Basil le aseguró que desecharía ese remedo de camisa, no diría nada a nadie. Tom lo había llevado al borde de la locura, y sabía que eso a Payne no le había gustado.

El ruido del pasto moviendo de pronto lo alertó. Saco sus manos del balde y se levantó de su posición antes acuclillada. Observó a los lados y no encontró a nadie. Por un momento se había sentido observado. Pero lo único que encontró él en el lugar fue la silla hecha pedazos junto a la lampara de aceite y los alfileres desperdigados. Levitó la lampara hasta su mano y dejó todo lo demás oculto entre el barro que se comenzaba a hacer por la humedad.

Estaba agotado y lo mejor sería descansar para reponer energías.

Se deslizó entre las ramas y hojas sueltas, reptando por los troncos caídos hasta llegar a los confines del bosque. La oscuridad de la noche no le supuso un problema, serpenteaba con premura consciente de que el camino en el campo abierto podría resultarle peligroso.

Pero todo fuera por llegar a ese molesto hombre de gafas redondas y su mujer. Bien le servía para transmitirle sus palabras a ella, y solo por eso no lo había mordido ya. Además de que tenía la seguridad de que tal vez ella lo terminaría odiando si hacia algo como eso.

Su camino se hizo cada vez más corto, hasta que divisó un pequeño fuego. Entonces la vio, charlando con el hombre fuera de la cabaña, tazas llenas de algo entre las manos de ambos acomodados sobre un tronco. Siseó en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca llamando la atención de ambos.

—¿A dicho algo Harry?—le preguntó a su amigo sin dejar de observar a la serpiente albina que los miraba desde abajo, su cabeza erguida sobre la mitad de su vertebra serpentina. A Hermione se le figuró al movimiento de las cobras al montarse en guardia y no pudo más que sonreír ante la idea.

Harry miró a ambos, serpiente y amiga observándose con profunda curiosidad, y él a tope de nervios causados por el reptil. Desde hace un tiempo lo habían encontrado cerca, y la criatura había demostrado cierto interés en su amiga, en cambió a él parecía detestarlo. Dando un bufido se apresuró a responder le a Hermione—Parece encantado de encontrarte despierta.

—Suenas tan molesto—repuso ella a Harry, riendo de paso ante el gruñido que soltó su amigo.—¿Traes buenas noticias?—preguntó entonces a la serpiente, mientras acercaba su dedo indice hasta tocarle su blanca cabeza.

Harry escuchó atento el siseo de _Heimdall_ , la serpiente albina que parecía vagar desde su nacimiento hasta que los encontró a ellos. Dando un suspiro le dijo a Hermione.

—El chico es un mago -eso dice- le parece normal, y déjame agregar, antes de que me interrumpas Hermione, que para una serpiente ser normal no es precisamente serlo en toda regla.

—Harry, estoy segura de que no te ha dicho solo eso—contestó con una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Que te hace creer eso?—respondió ayudándola a levantarse del lugar.

Hermione recibió su ayuda, y agregó con un bostezo—siempre parece decir más de lo que me cuentas.

—Es tu imaginación— y entraron siendo seguidos por _Heimdall,_ tampoco es como si Harry le fuera a contar como este le resumió el hecho de que Tom había 'jugado' un poco con un chico rubio. Ella se exaltaría y terminaría por afanarse por algo que ya sabían desde el comienzo.

No cabía duda de que todo lo que sabía de Tom no era una completa mentira.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **(1)** **[Estrofa:** Amor, ámame. Sabes que te amo, siempre te seré fiel, así que por favor ámame- ámame]: "Love me do" Una canción de THE BEATLES muy sonada aun en estos tiempos. La traducción de esta canción de cierta forma es muy atractiva, asi como la letra original en si. Se ha colado en la mente de Harry al ser una estrofa muy sencilla y libre.

 **(2) [Spats]:** la traducción 'correcta' es polainas, pero a mi parecer se escucha más estético mantener su nombre del origen Inglés. Para quien no sepa que son los _Spats,_ son estas cosas que antaño se usaban sobre las botas o zapatos, a veces dándole una apariencia más estilizada u elegantes.

Están muy de moda ahora con el _Steampunk_ que en la cualidad que conllevan es destacar aún más la elegancia combinada con toques definidos, aunque el nombre en si se define más por un movimiento artístico y sociocultural; se desenvuelve en una ambientación donde la tecnología a vapor sigue siendo predominante, localizada normalmente en Inglaterra durante la época victoriana.

Si la curiosidad les ganas con referente a lo _Steampuk_ así como los _Spats_ y _"Love me do"_ lo encontraran fácilmente en cualquier buscador de la Web _._

 _Y ahora_...

 **Notas D. Vie:**

Hace poco tiempo noté -con cierta sorpresa- que había estado actualizando cada trece de los últimos dos meses, así que esta vez me decante por adelantarme un día, era eso o postergarlo para el día quince pero supuse que ya han esperado demasiado por la actualización y no quise que la maldad se me notara tanto (es broma).

Esta vez confieso que me he extralimitado con presentar los sentimientos algo turbios de Harry, y eso es debido a que la trama en sí toca el tema del viaje en el tiempo, debido a eso nada de lo que suceda con ellos en ese pasado es seguro para el presente en el futuro de ambos. Eso tambien lo sabe Hermione.

Ya les he explicado antes que con el desarrollo de la historia se hará evidente para donde pinta todo (risa), solo tengan algo de paciencia, trato de no vaguear tanto con la actualización pero entre el trabajo, los deberes, la familia (cuando hablo de familia me refiero a mis padres, hermanos, primos, abuelos y eso) y toda esa onda de crecer es algo difícil hacerse de mucho tiempo.

Dudas o comentarios pueden hacérmelos saber por un comentario, normalmente eso logra alimentar a mi creatividad.

Gracias a **amestoy** que se leyó los tres cortos cap. A **Aurum, susan-black7** y **Luna Haruno.** Les aseguro a todos que mi intención no es matarlos de impaciencia (sonrisa), y voy a tratar de editar la parte de la batalla, si he notado que influiría mucho en varios lectores si esto resultase un Harmmony (risa), pero lo único incierto es el futuro, y realmente espero que este joven Tom Riddle este siendo todo lo cruel y manipulador que se pueda, a futuro eso influirá mucho. **Tambien agradesco todos los favoritos y "seguir".** Espero no desanimarlos, y cuando sientan que se lo merece pasen a dejar un comentario (sin compromiso), me encanta cuando en mi bandeja de entrada caen los mensajitos con sus Follow, y Favorite.

El Disclaimer y la Advertencia nunca son cosas de juego, si les echan un ojo pueden encontrarse con alguna sorpresa (guiño).


	5. IV: PRESO

**Declaro:** La saga de **Harry Potter** pertenece a su creadora **J. K. ROWLING** siendo ella dueña absoluta del Potterverse solo puedo atribuirme la inspiración que me atacó para crear este fiction, en honor a la verdad, sea claro que no pretendo ganar nada más que la satisfacción de publicar mi idea y que sea de un gusto en particular.

 **Advertencia:** El futuro de esta historia recomienda discreción. Dos chicos experimentando el viaje en el tiempo, un metomentodo no declarado, _serpientes, huérfanos, señoriales abusadores de su poder ante una criatura incapaz de defenderse, niños maltratados, adultos insensatos y posible maltrato animal,_ la continuidad de la historia depende de la capacidad que tengan para aceptar que todo lo narrado es solo ficción. Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia. En caso de estragos a su salud, por favor suspenda la lectura.

* * *

 _"Tras la puerta, yace la retorcida noche de un retorcido día..."_

— **Hello world!** - _Bump Of Chicken-_ —

* * *

 **IV: PRESO**

— ¡Estaba realmente inconsolable!—Harry captó el sonido bajo y furioso de un hombre acomodado en el asiento de su lado izquierdo, girando los ojos redirigió su atención al Señor de la casa que parecía muy entretenido contando sus aventuras en la India. —Debiste verlo, como temblaba, cualquier que fuera el que hizo aquello créeme, Louis, es un completo desviado.

La risa de 'Louis' se escuchó baja y sinuosa, demasiado delicado como para pertenecer a un hombre su edad. — ¿No sería interesante conocerlo?—preguntó al hombre al lado de Harry, este casi chilló en respuesta ante la descabellada idea.

Harry nuevamente se estaba distrayendo con un par de snob de la sociedad, realmente no estaba ayudando a su 'investigación de campo' en aquella enorme mansión a las afueras del centro de Londres. La guerra lentamente se acercaba, y ninguno de los presentes era completamente consiente de la situación. Alzó sus puños sobre la mesa y acomodó las mancuernillas con esmeraldas solo por hacer algo, de alguna forma captando de inmediato una conversación que se daba al otro lado de la ancha y larga mesa en el gran salón iluminado por la enorme araña de hermosos cristales que colgaba del alto techo abovedado.

—Entonces, Señor Potter—llamó el anfitrión con voz gruesa y profunda— ¿Qué lo llevó a hacer de Inglaterra su hogar?—el dulce y fingido tono en su voz no pasó desapercibido por el nombrado, que dando una sonrisa que pretendía ser agradable asintió en su dirección.

Harry tomó un trago de vino tinto antes de responder. —Negocios Señor Grace, ¿No es el dinero lo que mueve el mundo?— razonó con fingida confianza, a su alrededor, los que estaban atentos a la breve charla, asintieron en mutuo acuerdo, reteniendo un suspiro en su garganta Harry evitó agregar un comentario mordaz y continuó— y el amor por supuesto — concluyó, y sonrió satisfecho al escuchar el suspiro de las mujeres presentes.

No podía estar más molesto por su reciente situación, Hermione lo había lanzado a un circo en el que ella creyó se desenvolvería como un experto bailarín, sin su compañía, y rodeado de toda esa sociedad de alta alcurnia, algo bueno tenía que sacar de provecho. Simplemente no iría a ciegas en un mundo tan materialista como aquel sin llevar -metafóricamente- escudo, espada y armadura, cualquier mujer roja trataría de atraparlo entre sus largas y barnizadas uñas si veían la oportunidad de acercarse a él.

El ruido en el salón era desconcertante, el resonar de los tacones de la servidumbre de la mansión parecía coordinado, en su parecer resultaba extraño, cada joven (ya fuese mujer u hombre) actuaba a conciencia, retirando y colocando lo que se necesitaba en la mesa, con un cuidado y mimo admirable, sus rostros estoicos y miradas perdidas siempre evitando entrar en contacto con la mirada de algún invitado.

El repentino y estruendoso ruido de un platillo estrellándose contra el suelo silenció de inmediato las conversaciones entre los adinerados, la servidumbre se detuvo como si de alguna forma existiera un control con el cual pudieran poner en pausa sus movimientos. Harry observó de soslayo como una joven mucama se arrodillaba con rapidez sobre el piso, una bandeja de plata a un lado suyo. Era inevitable notar su vestimenta tan conservadora y oscura, y aquel apretado moño en su cabeza que mantenía firme cada una de sus oscuras hebras; sus manos temblaban al recoger el resto de porcelana en el suelo, sobre su mandil, uno a uno eran dispuestos los trozos filosos, sus manos empezaron a sangrar dando cuenta evidente de como se hería al no mantener cuidado en sus acciones.

El Señor Grace murmuró por lo bajo apartando su mirada de la criada y llamando con un movimiento de muñeca al mayordomo principal, un hombre alto y bien vestido (con el cabello aplastado de lado, su nariz ganchuda señalando al techo y su mirada vidriosa siempre evitando hacer contacto con la de su señor) se acercó de inmediato—Hazte cargo de ese engendro inútil—ordenó con un profundo gruñido. El mayordomo se dobló sobre su vientre y acudió a cumplir con su deber.

El arrastrar de una silla llamó la atención hacia el lugar, Grinffor, un joven hombre -gallardo- heredero de una gran fortuna se desplazó con paso calmo hasta la mucama. Harry negó internamente, en su situación no dudaba que habría hecho lo mismo que el pobre chico: acudir en la ayuda de una dama sin importar su estatus, ignorando la mirada recelosa de los invitados ofreció su ayuda, deteniendo con un gesto al mayordomo que pretendía asirla por una brazo y arrastrarla hasta las cocinas. Grinffor extendió un pañuelo de seda ante la mirada temerosa de la chica, esta empezaba a hiperventilar y las lagrimas estaban al desborde de sus cuencas opacas.

Lentamente el ruido se hizo de nuevo en el salón, con la servidumbre presto a prestar las debidas atenciones. Harry contuvo una queja, solo Grinffor Milan podía darse el gusto de prestar su nombre a las habladurías de la 'alta sociedad', sí, de haber sido otra la situación de Harry habría sido el quien ayudara a esa joven; más su estancia, su presente y futuro dependía de lo que pudiera conseguir en aquellas fiestas y reuniones de la alta sociedad.

 _Todo sea por un bien mayor_ —pensó como una queja al escuchar como Grace invitaba a todos al salón de baile. Ya iba perdiendo la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que había rodado sus ojos, _'Esos ricos y sus innumerables salones...'_

* * *

Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando se apareció en la entrada de la cabaña que compartía con Hermione, el interior se sentía cálido, y el aroma a manera de pino le pico agradablemente la nariz. Sacándose el abrigo y la bufanda de encima caminó con rapidez hasta la sala que la hacia a la vez de comedor cuando no querían pasar el tiempo en la cocina, y vio -con una calidez abrazando su corazón- la suave mirada de Hermione desplazándose sobre decenas y decenas de letras.

— ¿Té?—preguntó ella haciendo un suave movimiento con su varita, al momento una tetera despidiendo vapor por la trompa se acercó peligrosamente a Harry, una pequeña taza de porcelana parecía estar abriéndose paso desde la cocina.

—Paso—respondió tirándose a su lado en el enorme sillón de su enorme sala repleta de libros de su notan enorme cabaña, sonrió ante la mirada que le lanzó Hermione al despreciar la infusión de hiervas. Harry se acercó aun más a ella y estirando ambos brazos la atrajo a su pecho en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¿Día pesado?— habló, su voz sofocada contra la camisa blanca de seda de Harry.

Él sonrió pese a la dura velada que pasó en la mansión de Grace. — No tienes idea.

Con suavidad, Hermione acomodó una de sus manos sobre su pecho, la otra aun ocupada en mantener señalada la pagina en la que se quedó por leer, levantando su cabeza hacia Harry encontró el verde prado reflejado en sus fosas oculares, llamó su atención con una suave caricia en su pecho e ignoró el leve temblor en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo. — ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Harry suspiró y la atrajo aun más contra él, enterró su nariz entre su espesa melena de risos achocolatados. Quiso negarse en un principió, vacilante sobre todo lo que había vivido pasado la media noche, pero simplemente no podía pretender que nada sucedió y esconderle aquella información.

—A estas alturas la cotización del carbón en el infierno debe de estar cayendo—murmuró.

La risa que brotó de los labios de ella resultó ser la mar de refrescante para sus nervios aun agitados. Dejando su lectura de lado, Hermione se apartó -con cierto esfuerzo- de él, se acomodó en el mullido sillón y lo invitó a acomodar su cabeza sobre su regazo. Él obedeció al gesto de inmediato, instalándose naturalmente sobre ella. Con hábil y pequeñas manos acercó sus dedos a los suyos y jugó por un momento con la piel de los guantes que aun cubrían los de él. El tiempo pasó despacio en aquella noche tan oscura y carente de luna, con sus ojos cerrados Harry percibió abiertamente los movimientos de sus dedos sobre sus manos, como con paciencia sacaba dedo a dedo de aquella acogedora cubierta, su piel haciendo contacto con la suya le hizo temblar de puro placer, tragó espeso lo que quedaba en su garganta y trató de recomponer sus sentidos antes de hablar.

—Fue..., grotesco—dijo—solo por decir lo menos.

Con sus manos ocupadas entre las suyas comenzó a narrar lo pasado durante la media noche, como cada uno de los presentes ignoró los desgarradores gritos que provenían de la cocina. Risas veladas eran escondidas tras trago y trago de Vino, Whisky y Champán, bailando y disfrutando de todo aquel concierto de lamentos.

Tras el primer baile las enormes y pesadas puertas del salón se abrieron con un sonido atronador y una fuerza exagerada, pero el baile no cesó y las damas ignoraron como los hombres se regodeaban en silencio ante la imagen de la mucama que había cometido un solo error en la cena.

Ella, con su negro vestido desgarrado y bañado en sangre, trató de esconderse bajo una de las grandes y redondas mesas dispuestas con aperitivos en el lugar, tembló al chocar con fuerza en el suelo, sollozó cuando alguien trató de arrastrarla por el tobillo, chilló de terror cuando un hombre tomó un tenedor de plata y aulló de dolor cuando el mismo hombre lo enterró con fuerza en su ya ensangrentada pierna. Del nacimiento del cabello sobre su frente la sangre resbalaba como cascada sobre su rostro, su nariz estaba torcida de una forma difícil, su labio inferior estaba reventado y faltaban al menos tres dientes de enfrente, su ojo izquierdo era ya inexistente bajo la bola hinchada que era en ese momento.

El espectáculo fue atroz, pero nadie en el salón se quejó. Más, lo realmente peor sucedió cuando ella rogó por piedad a todos y cada uno de los hombres, quizá a sabiendas que era mucho más difícil caer en gracia delante de alguna mujer. Entre los varones fue evidente como buscó el rostro Grinffor, la esperanza que había guardado murió en segundos al no hallarlo, el pobre tipo había sido dejado de lado en cuanto volvió de las cocinas, y la atención que había tenido de las femeninas rápidamente se desplazó a un anciano viudo que aun se daba el gustó de presentarse en sociedad. Las lagrimas corrieron de su único ojo sano, era difícil (para Harry) ignorar que el liquido probablemente le escocía sobre las heridas de su piel, la chica volvió a la carrera en cuanto tres jóvenes vestidos en sus uniformes la tomaron por sus brazos y piernas, pataleó en protesta, aruñó todo lo que alcanzó, sus dientes llegaron a tronar la carne entre ellos, incluso pudo saborearla, el reflejo en sus ojos lentamente estaba volviéndose demencial.

Cuando el chillido que brotó de su garganta llegó a ser aturdidor la música paró, un suspiró lento entre todo el silencio que se había hecho y Grace tomándola por su desbaratado moño la arrastró con fuerza por todo el suelo, de alguna forma (la experiencia quizá) evitó las uñas y golpes de la mucama, su cuerpo dejó en su camino una gruesa linea de sangre.

Harry tragó con fuerza, su estomago revuelto por el recuerdo.

—Ella me miró directo a los ojos, y yo no pude más que quedarme parado en mi lugar—su voz se rompió, mientras lagrimas escurrían a los lados de sus pómulos. Hermione las limpió con ambas palmas y trató de calmar su desconsuelo con suaves caricias. Tras unos minutos de llanto Harry retomó la palabra—, de alguna forma logró zafarse de Grace...

Y corrió al encuentro de él, tiró sus ropas hacia el suelo donde ella estaba casi drenada de energías, las quejas de indignación por parte de las mujeres pareció ensayado y resonó por todo el lugar.

— ¡Que injuria!—gritó alguien al fondo de todo.

— ¡Esto resulta indignante!—fue una mujer tomando con una palma su pecho y con la otra abanicando su acalorado rostro.

— ¡Señor Potter! Oh, disculpe, no esperé que esa inmunda rata se zafara de mis manos tan fácilmente—se disculpó Grace acercándose con rapidez a él.

Harry se mantuvo en silencio, escuchando las suplicas de ella.

—¡Por favor señor! ¡Sé que no es como todos ellos! ¡Tenga piedad, mis hermanos y padres esperan por mi esta noche y temo por su salud si algo más llegara a sucederme!—explicó entre balbuceos, sus manos hechas puños contra la tela del pantalón de él.

Harry creyó que su muerte podía ser lo mejor que le pasara a la pobre chica, y cuando hubo notado la linea del pensamiento sintió asco de si mismo. Apartando su mirada murmuró solo a ella— Yo no soy el tipo de brillante armadura, no soy quien crees —. Y desde ahí trató de ignorar como ella lloró en su contra, manchando sus ropas de sangre y mugre. Giró hacia Grace y le dedicó una sola mirada en espera de ser apartado de la pobre chica, que cometió el error de tropezar con sus pies aquella noche.

—Más tarde supe que todo fue planeado, ella no habría sufrido de aquella forma si no le hubiera ganado el puesto a una de las mucamas—gruñó molesto, los dedos entre sus negros cabellos calmándolo lentamente. — Sigo sin poder entender como alguien disfruta de esos 'juegos'. Es demasiado injusto tomar una vida que no te pertenece.

Hermione meció sus cabellos entre sus dedos muy suavemente, haciendo así que Harry dirigiera su atención al rostro de ella. Se miraron por breves minutos antes de que ella se inclinara hasta tocar con su pequeña nariz la frente de él.

—La vida no es justa Harry—su voz quebrándose al decir su nombre.

— ¿Hermione?—la llamó con preocupación al sentir tibias gotas caer sobre su piel.

—Lo siento, siento mucho que tengas que hacer esto—hipó entre lagrimas—. Sé que no es justo, y aun así eres tu quien va a esas fiestas, y... y ¿Cómo puedo estar aquí esperando a que regreses pronto sin ninguna herida?

Harry cerró con fuerza sus ojos antes de apartarse de ella, con calma se acomodó junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, ella se aferró con fuerza a su camisa, que había limpiado despues de la velada con un sencillo hechizo de limpieza.

Plantó un beso en su espesa melena, acomodándola entre sus piernas la meció como un relajante arrullo. —Esto es todo lo que necesito ahora Hermione—dijo, sintiéndola temblar entre sollozos contra su cuerpo—, saber que te preocupas por mi al punto des desvelo, y que esperes mi regreso cada noche que paso fuera y lejos de aquí—murmuró calmadamente, tragándose a duras penas las ganas decir que era ella todo lo que necesitaba para seguir—, aun ahora estas logrando más de lo que yo consigo en una noche como esta.

Hermione negó con su cabeza aun apegada a su pecho. —Siento que al final seas tú quien me calme de esta forma—se quejó casi como un puchero.

Harry rió— Hey, para eso son los amigos ¿No?

A veces Harry no podía creer como lograba romperse solo el corazón. ' _Sí, amigos. Que más quisiera... ¡Vamos Harry, ahora dile que tú serás el padrino de todos sus hijos! ¿Qué puedes perder? Cómo si fuera posible arrancarte el corazón'._

Hermione se separó de él con una sonrisa en los labios, sus ojos rojos e hinchados por el llanto. — ¿Sabes que eres genial?

Arqueando una ceja él se apartó aun más de ella y con ensayado desdén respondió: — ¿Genial? ¡Soy algo mejor que eso!

Las risas estallaron entre ambos, hasta que se arrastraron lejos del sillón a la alfombra de la sala repleta de libros.

—Hey, algo bueno salió de todo esto—dijo de pronto con una gran emoción, Hermione lo miró atenta, algo invadida por lo que él sentía— ¡Tengo la información que necesitabas para poder invertir en este proyecto tan interesante que hemos seguido por semanas!

— ¡Oh, Harry! ¡Eso es estupendo!—gritó de alegría tomándolo con sus manos por sus mejillas y plantadole un beso en su frente.

—Me alegro de haber sido útil—guiñó hacia ella.

* * *

Hacia demasiado frió en aquel oscuro lugar, sus dedos no paraban de temblar a la par de su pequeño cuerpo. Tom había sido encerrado por el terrateniente del lugar en aquel inmenso sótano, castigado por no querer obedecer abiertamente las ordenes del rechoncho y barrigón señor. El muy estúpido había querido que se bajara el pantalón y se apoyara en la mesilla de su despacho, y aunque Tom no había captado del todo bien aquella orden su instinto le hizo negarse, despues de todo ya antes había escuchado como la servidumbre del lugar se quejaba entre susurros como el viejo Sr. Breewlly se tomaba demasiada libertad con sus cuerpos. Había sido fácil para él detectar el abuso, aun más cuando (hace pocas noches) Basil salió con cara de horror de aquel lugar, lagrimas y mugre destacaban en su rostro, y lo que parecía ser sangre seca en la comisura de sus labios, probablemente causado por una herida al morder muy fuerte el interior de sus labios y mejillas.

No se lamentaba por la suerte del chico que parecía poseer la peor de todos, muchas veces lo había visto resbalar sobre el concreto cubierto de una fina capa de hielo, o cortarse la piel de sus dedos al pelar patatas en la cocina, desde que lo hubo puesto en su lugar se veía más nervioso y hasta estresado; su actitud cambió aun más despues de que el gordinflón dueño de la casona lo llevara a rastras a su 'lugar especial'.

El asqueroso pervertido disfrutaba de tomar del cuerpo de los niños 'bien parecidos' todo lo que quería, y bueno, tampoco es que Basil fuera feo, eso fue lo que lo condenó. Desde entonces se alejaba de los hombres que trabajaban en la finca y rehuía del contacto ajeno, hablaba aun menos y antes de rendirse al sueño sollozaba contra su almohada hasta muy entrada la noche, solo pudiendo dormir por el cansancio.

Él no era el único, Tom había observado una actitud muy similar en uno de los niños de su grupo; Mynor, un pequeño de al menos tres pies de altura y delgado (con una maraña de rizos rebeldes tan rojos como la granada) había terminado en posesión de aquel desagradable señor.

Ser demasiado lindo podía llevar a un niño a la locura e incluso a la muerte.

Por suerte Tom no era como Basil o Mynor; cuando se vio en aquella situación tan aberrante se apartó todo lo indecible de su camino, entre un jaleo de cosas y gritos llenos de furia Tom logró que el Sr. Breewlly se enredara con sus pies y cayera contra la chimenea, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el tipo terminó desorientado por unos minutos, tiempo que él (muy astutamente) aprovechó para salir del lugar.

Para cuando Breewlly se hubo recuperado del azotón mandó a llamar a la Sra. Cole, y dijo (como si no fuera nada) que a menos que el joven Riddle se disculpara debidamente con él no habría más ayuda para el orfanato de Wool.

Oh, la Sra. Cole estaba tan furiosa que tomó (sorprendentemente) a Tom por la solapa de su camisa y lo arrastró sin pesar al despacho de su amable donador. Siendo tan pequeño aun, Tom no tuvo la forma de defenderse de las mentiras que Breewlly le cantaba a la Sra. Cole, igual aunque lo hubiera logrado ella nunca le creería, sospechaba demasiado de él, y (aunque no lo haya atrapado en situaciones por los que se le acusaba) creía firmemente en que Tom no era nada inocente. Cerrando la puerta con seguro al salir, la Sra. Cole lo abandonó bajo la asquerosa mirada de aquel tipo de bigote y barba espesa, poseedor una enorme barriga que colgaba por encima de su pantalón. La camisa lograba cerrar con mucho esfuerzo, cada botón al punto del reviente, y el cinturón parecía siempre estar de más, en su cuello había amarrado un largo pañuelo de seda gris con un nudo, sus zapatos lustrosos no encajaban nada con su forma. Cuando el Sr. Breewlly se sacó el cinturón y desabotonó el pantalón Tom sintió temor puro, y eso enseguida lo enervó.

Sintió rabia por el miedo que quería gobernar sus sentidos, un inmenso despreció creció por aquel hombre que lo tomó por las manos con su pantalón hecho una bola a sus pies, su corazón se aceleró, y cuando con sus robustas manos lo obligó a tirar de la tela que aun cubría su condición de asqueroso hombre Tom vio rojo.

En aquella habitación llena de libros, cuadernos enormes de contaduría, plumas y objetos contundentes, la magia que (aun no sabía que poseía) vibró con intensa fuerza. La madera bajo sus pies crujió ante un sorprendido Sr. Breewlly que retrocedió entre gritos y gimoteos. El terror se reflejó en sus pequeños ojos de roedor, y al caer sobre su trasero con un fuerte ¡Splat! el orín se disperso por encima y debajo de él. Cuando uno de los objetos que volaban al rededor de ambos se estrelló contra su nuca cayó inconsciente y Tom recuperó la calma.

Lo único que el tipo fue capaz de recordar al despertar solo en el suelo, es como la Sra. Cole había obligado a Tom a pedirle disculpas, nada más, él mismo se había asegurado de que Breewlly no recordará nada, y consiguió que de alguna forma sintiera temor ante su presencia.

Y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba en el inmenso, oscuro y frío sótano, sin aparente razón lo arrastro hasta ahí y lo encerró sin nada más que sus ropas de aquel día. Fuera la nieve caía cubriendo con alarmante rapidez el suelo lleno de barro, al paso en que iba temía morir siendo tan joven.

Sentándose sobre el suelo se hizo un ovillo junto a la pared que menos húmeda estaba, abrazó sus rodillas y siguió temblando, sintió como sus ojos le escocían al tratar de no llorar por la rabia que lo embargaba a cada segundo.

Noche buena nunca le había parecido tan larga hasta esa noche de invierno encerrado en un oscuro lugar.

...

A la medía noche sintió que no podría más, el viento aullaba entre las ranuras de la madera del sótano y entraba lamiendo la piel que no era capaz de cubrir con sus manos, sus orejas le dolían de lo frías que estaban y las puntas de sus dedos estaban rojas, no los podía sentir contra su piel. Había estado caminando en círculos para entrar en calor y lo máximo que había conseguido era un calambre doloroso en los brazos y piernas, la nuca comenzaba a palpitarle dolorosamente y su aliento no era suficiente para calentar sus manos.

No quería creer que su vida iba a terminar así, decidido caminó directo a la tabla que la hacia de puerta al sótano, la escalera de madera crujió bajo su peso al subir al camino que parecía más un pozo, empujó con sus hombros tratando de hacer algo, eso sin duda era luchar por su vida. _¡Dios bendito, si existes, por favor... haz que ocurra algo!_ —rogó en su mente, incapaz de mover sus labios partidos por el inclemente frío. Sus pequeños puños se estrellaron con fuerza contra la madera, golpeó con desesperación, golpeó con el miedo recorriendo sus venas, golpeó con coraje por que el Dios de todos no parecía recordar que él tambien existe, golpeó por que no quería morir, golpeó una y otra y otra vez por qué sabía que si esa noche dormía al amanecer ya no despertaría.

— ¡Ayuda!—gritó con la voz raspándole su garganta — Alguien—pidió sin detenerse, sin parar de golpear, sin sentir la sangre que escurría entre sus manos hasta chocar contra el suelo. Algo debió suceder en todo aquel barullo de emociones que experimentó porqué sus dedos volvieron a la vida con un hormigueo de energía recorriendo de punta a punta su interior, la energía crepitaba, volvía a su cuerpo pese al cansancio que le había impedido antes emplearlo.

La puerta estalló en un millar de astillas que le cortaron la piel y en su desesperación solo corrió hacia el frente oponiéndose al impulso que trató de tirarlo por la escalera, se enfrentó al inmenso frió, a la oscura nada de aquella noche sin luna, la nieve crujió bajo su peso, y la sangre le hirvió animándolo a correr sin rumbo.

Su figura se perdió en la nada.

* * *

La nieve tronaba bajo sus pesadas botas, el fuerte y frío aire alborotaba aun más sus negros cabellos, sus lentes no lograban que viera más haya de una yarda de él. Había salido de la cabaña una vez Hermione se hubo dormido, con un mal presentimiento se encaminó por el campo abierto ahora cubierto por la blanca nieve que le llegaba muy por arriba de los tobillos, el frío calaba intensamente.

Fijándose al frente prestó atención a todo a su alrededor, el viento silbante y las ramas de los árboles azotando entre sí, de pronto la nieve quebrándose bajo el peso de alguien más.

Movió su varita en un suave ademan y con voz fuerte llamó: — ¡Lumus maxima!— y gran parte de la oscura noche se apartó de él dejandole ver frente así a media yarda de distancia a un joven Tom Riddle bañado en sangre y cubierto de nieve.

El niño cayó inconsciente sobre la nieve y Harry se apresuró a tomarlo entre sus brazos para aparecerse en la cabaña.

.

.

.

* * *

 **[Mynor]:** menor, joven, juventud.

 **[Pie de altura]:** 30.48 cm (x3: 91.44 c.m.)

 **[Yarda]:** 91.44 c.m.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas D. Vie:**

Pediría clemencia pero sería muy osado de mi parte... ya todos sabemos que son cerca de cuatro meses que he pasado sin actualizar pese a que insinué que trataría de hacerlo con más regularidad, ¡No mentía, lo prometo! En uno de mis nuevos fic's explicaba mi situación pero no les voy a echar tal cosa encima por que parecería choro, ¡Que valga, solo espero que sepan comprender la ausencia! Y si tienen esta pregunta por que los demás fic's llevan más cap's que este, la respuesta es que me comprometí a un reto y esas cosas exigen (aparte de calidad) al menos un mínimo de disposición de mi parte.

Ahora, muchas gracias a:

 **Schlaf Ruternless;** **Aaurum;** **Luna Haruno;** **PelusitaBlack93;** **Cyan Black: ¡** Ciao! Me ha gustado mucho como suena Cyan... genial,no lo había oído antes... igual el de Schlaf Ruternless me parece genial y creo que no lo he comentado (uops!), Muchas, pero muchas gracias por pasar a dejar un comentario, me sacaste la sonrisa cuando señalaste que lo recomiendo (fue divertido). Tus ánimos son bienvenidos y espero que con el tiempo llegue a superar tu expectativa, nadie puede entrar en mi cabeza (risa malvada?) igual es un enredo ¡Un caos total! Lo que tengo dentro , ¡Le pongo animo! La traba esta en actualizar pronto (tope borrego) muchas gracias y espero que te continúe gustando.; **Vivi Neko y** **Alter321.**

Todo su apoyo es bienvenido, muchas gracias a todos los fav y follows, y aquellos que aun leen y no están seguros de comentar, (risas), espero que este cap. haya sido de su agrado, nos estamos leyendo (pronto espero), cuídense, yo trataré de hacer lo mismo, creo que pronto subiré un fic nuevo xD pero este fiction será uno de mis tres prioridades (risas). Nos leemos!


End file.
